


Mazes

by haylches



Series: Voltron One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Lost, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith is surprisingly good at feelings, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haylches/pseuds/haylches
Summary: Lance raised an eyebrow. "Are you lost?"""No," the boy snapped. "I know exactly where I am." Lance grinned."You do, huh? What direction is the exit in?"The boy hesitated, and Lance chuckled to himself."Ok, fine. I'm lost. Happy?""Very.""Lance gets stranded in a corn maze and finds help from a surprising source
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891879
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	Mazes

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :) I didn't like the format of how I organized these one shots before, so enjoy the new layout! Thanks for reading!

Lance shivered. It was dark, and cornstalks brushed against his shoulders threateningly. His ankle throbbed, and he touched a finger to it gently.

"Pidge? Hunk?" His voice echoed in the darkness, and he sighed when there was no response. Typical.

It was mid-October, and he had been stupid enough to suggest going out to the corn maze. It was a great idea in theory, but he was hopeless when it came to navigating through mazes like this. Not to mention how dark it got... Oh, and of COURSE he'd managed to twist his ankle. That was just his luck.

He wrapped his arms around his chest, scowling.

"Oh don't worry Lance, we're just going to run and get help. Stay right here and we'll be right back. Just wait here in the darkness all by yourself super injured, that sounds like a great idea." He mimicked his friends' voices, trying to fill the silence. The only response was the sound of crickets chirping in the distance.

Wrapping his jacket around himself tightly, he glared at the ground. This was all his fault. He shouldn't have ever suggested going to a stupid corn maze. Nobody even liked corn mazes, least of all him.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the dark figure dashing through the maze until it tripped over his extended leg, falling to the ground with an "oof".

"Wha- What the heck!" Lance spluttered, yanking his foot away.

The person groaned, sitting up slowly.

"Geez, why'd you feel the need to block the whole path?"

Lance squinted in the darkness, trying to make out who he was talking to. The voice was masculine, almost husky-sounding.

"It's not MY fault. I'm injured." Lance crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"Wait, you're hurt? Why are you out here all by yourself?" The voice shifted in tone, sounding almost... concerned.

Lance blinked. He hadn't expected the guy to actually be worried about him.

"Uh, my friends went to go get help, I think. They're taking pretty long, though." He paused for a moment. "How about you? Why are you out here running in the dark and ramming into unsuspecting victims?" Lance could almost feel the boy bristle at his words.

"It's not my fault that you were laying across the path," he shot back. "You were asking to get tripped on. And I'm by myself because my brother decided to run off with his stupid girlfriend."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Are you lost?"

"No," the boy snapped. "I know exactly where I am." Lance grinned.

"You do, huh? What direction is the exit in?"

The boy hesitated, and Lance chuckled to himself.

"Ok, fine. I'm lost. Happy?"

"Very."

They lapsed into silence. Lance couldn't help but feel it was a little uncomfortable.

"Where are you hurt?" the boy asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh, I twisted my ankle. Usually I'd just walk it off, but this one's a killer." He gestured to his ankle vaguely.

A jab of pain shot through his leg as the boy prodded his ankle gingerly.

"Ow! What the heck, man?!" He swatted the hand away, glaring at the dark shadow.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't broken. It's probably sprained, though."

"How do you know?"

"I know a lot about injuries."

Wow, that cleared everything up. Good thing he had this magic doctor dude to give him vague answers and stab at his wounds.

"You're probably going to want to have a doctor look at it," the boy continued after a bit. "It felt kind of bad."

"If you say so," Lance grumbled. He hated doctors. No way was he going to submit himself to that kind of torture, at least not willingly.

The boy stood abruptly, and Lance looked up in surprise.

"I should probably get going. I still have a brother to catch."

Lance felt a surge of panic swell in his chest, and he felt his fingers curl into fists. "Uh, maybe it would be better if you stayed here. Your brother might be able to find you if you stay still. You know, the whole 'stay where you are if you get lost' thing? Besides, it's dark and there might be murders in the fields. Right here is probably as good as anywhere else, right?" His words strung together, coming out in a single breath.

Lance could feel the boy's eyes boring into him, and he fiddled with the hem of his jacket nervously.

"What's your name?"

Lance blinked at the unexpected question. "Um... Lance."

"My name's Keith," the boy replied, slowly lowering himself to crouch in front of him. "Do you want me to stay here?"

Lance felt a blush crawl up his face, and for once he was glad it was so dark. "Well I mean, you don't have to. I know you need to find your brother, so it would be totally fine if—"

"Lance," Keith cut him off. "It's a simple question. Do you want me to stay with you or not?"

Lance hesitated. The truth was, he really really did. He didn't want to be alone out here in the dark, waiting for his friends.

"Yeah," he finally whispered, letting out a tight breath.

"Ok, then I will." Keith sat on the dirt with a grunt, scooting so that their thighs were almost touching.

They sat waiting and talking for what seemed like hours, but was probably more like 45 minutes. Lance was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Keith. He had a kind-of hard shell that probably turned most people away, but Lance didn't mind the extra effort it took to get past it. On the inside, Keith was surprisingly... sweet.

"Lance!"

He jerked up, the familiar voice echoing in the field.

"Hunk?" he called back, searching the darkness for any sign of the gentle giant.

A flash of light flared, and he heard a rustle to his left. Sitting up suddenly, he made out the silhouette of Hunk and Pidge approaching.

"Guys!" he shouted happily. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come back."

"Yeah, I was considering it," Pidge replied. Lance gasped in mock offense.

"How's your ankle?" Hunk asked worriedly.

"It's fine," he said, brushing away Hunk's concern.

"No it's not! It's swollen like twice in size!" Keith butted in. Lance could feel him tense up, immediately regretting his intrusion.

"Oh, uh, this is Keith," Lance said awkwardly. "He's been hanging out with me while I was waiting for you guys to come back." He turned to look at Keith and his jaw immediately dropped. Thanks to the light of Hunk's flashlight, he stared at the face of his new friend for the first time, completely awestruck.

He had beautiful eyes, glinting in the gentle yellow light. His chin was pointed, but firm, and his lips looked crazy soft. Dark hair fell around his face, framing his eyes and accenting his dark brows. It looked painfully smooth, and it took every amount of willpower that Lance possessed to resist running his fingers through it. He was just... perfect.

He probably should have felt embarrassed for gawking, but it seemed like Keith was hit with the same irresistible urge, yearning to stare and never break away. The spell was broken by Pidge, of course, because who else would it be?

"Um... sorry to break this up, but maybe we should get going?" She raised an eyebrow saucily, her grin insinuating something that Lance didn't even remotely want to get into.

"Uh, yeah. Right." He broke his gaze away from Keith's face, glancing up at his friends uncomfortably. "Do you, uh, know the way out?"

"Don't doubt me, padawan," Pidge replied, rolling her eyes. "I set up a program in my phone that tracked the turns and directions we traveled through to get back to you, so we should be ok."

Lance nodded, but was hit with a sudden realization.

"Wait, weren't you guys supposed to get help?"

"Yeah, but nobody would listen to us. It was a huge waste of time," Hunk replied with a frown. "I could try to carry you out, but we both know how that usually goes."

Lance knew, and he felt a haunting ache in his tailbone.

"I'll carry you."

Lance turned to Keith in surprise. The boy was blushing furiously, his eyes darting around nervously.

"Keith, bro, you'd do that for me? I know I'm not like the lightest guy out there, I mean, what I lack in girth I more than make up for in height, so I totally get it if you want to sit this one out—"

Before he could finish, Keith was standing abruptly, heaving him to his feet—well, foot. He turned to face away from him bending down a little.

"Hop on."

Lance grinned a little, and jumped up as high as he could get onto Keith's back. He could feel Keith's straight-up ripped torso underneath him, and he felt his face start to heat up again.

"Onward, trusty steed," he called out, pointing forward the way Pidge and Hunk had come from.

Keith grumbled to himself, but trudged forward obediently. Lance smiled, nestling his chin over Keith's shoulder.

Maybe corn mazes didn't suck as much as he thought they did. 


End file.
